


No Fit

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [18]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando and Jake are up to more shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fit

**Author's Note:**

> The 18th Day of Christmas for [giselleslash](http://giselleslash.livejournal.com) because these boys are adorable together.

"That doesn't go there."

"Sure it does."

"No, Orli, it really doesn't."

"Yes, it does, see...oh."

"I to—"

"If you say 'I told you so' so help me God..."

"I wasn't going to!"

"You're a lying liar."

"So what're you... Um."

"Um? That's not bloody helping."

"It doesn't go there, either."

"How do you know?"

"It won't fit."

"And you know this how?"

"I tried."

"...you tried?"

"Yeah, where do you think all the lube went?"

"All the...no, nevermind, I'm not going to ask."

"You know you want to."

"I don't."

"You will."

"I won't."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"I'll just be in the bedroom then."

"Coward."

"Self-preservationist."

"Asshole."

"I...okay, yes, but that still doesn't go there!"

"Okay, seriously, why the fuck did you use _all_ the lube?"

"To try to make it fit!"

"That doesn't make...oh. Oh, shit."

"Oh, shit?"

"Um."

"Now I'm nervous."

"No, no, it's all good."

"Now who's the lying liar?"

"It is, see!"

"Oh. Wow. Is that...?"

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"You're fucked."

"Me? It was your idea!"

"How was this _my_ idea?"

"You said use the lube!"

"No, I said I used it all trying!"

"Fuck."

"Yeah, basically."

"I could say it was an accident."

"You could."

"You'll back me up?"

"I wasn't even _in_ here."

"No one will know! I'll make it worth it."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Deal."


End file.
